21 Drabbles
by Alice Clark
Summary: Cute 21 drabbles about Usagi and Mamoru because they need more love. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Drabble 1

By: Alice Clark

Lucky

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon

I wake up, to a small young body holding onto me so tenderly and lovingly, Her golden hair was spread all over my bed but I didn't mind, I look at her and how she glows in the sunlight, and how her breath is so light and how it doesn't even make a sound. I brush some hair out of her face and she smiles, she's probably awake and is trying to milk this moment, but I can't help it, she's like an angel laying in _my_ bed, and I can't help but look at her and bask in her beauty.

"Why don't you take a picture," she opens one of her eyes and looks at me in her little mischievous way. "it'll last longer." I grab her and pull her ontop of me, she starts to giggle a little, I smile back at her and brush some hair away from her eyes again.

"I rather just look at you."

"Why's that?" she leans down and our fore heads touch.

"Because you can only see so much in a photo." She giggles again making my heart thump a little louder. "I'd rather see than belief."

"You're so corny Mamo-chan." I chuckle a little, and pull her down into a kiss, she feels so warm, and cheerful, I always wonder how I got so lucky to just have her here with me. She puts her small hands in my hair, and I can feel her want for me, and let's just say that feeling is indescribable. Knowing me, (The guy that used to make fun of her) and the situation I'm in, I must say I'm a pretty lucky. Her lips are so soft, moist and enchanting on mine, and it leaves a burning sensation in my heart to where I think I might melt. She pulls away, and my lips become lonely and cold.

"I have to go to school Mamo-chan." She pats my chest.

"Do you have to?" I groan in protest

"If I want to be smarter than yes, yes I do." She gets off of me and I can feel the warmth leave me, I pull her back toward me into an embrace, then lift the covers over our heads. "What are you doing?"

"There." She looks at me with a smile. "Now rules don't apply to the outside world, now it's just us." She giggles again, and she holds onto me so tightly, and she laces her legs with mine, I wrap my arms around her and squeeze her tighter, she looks up at me.

"If we stay like this any longer." she puts her head back to my chest. "I don't think I can leave."

"Then I'm not letting go." She smiles at me again and I lean down to kiss her forehead, her nose, temple, ears, cheeks, and the part I craved the most, her lips. I make this kiss last longer so she knows how much I really want her to stay, I feel her grip on me get tighter, her nails almost sinking into my skin, I don't mind it. Her mouth opens up a bit and I take this as a chance to explore her a little bit more, our tongues dance together but the more we last like this the more I try to get deeper in the kiss, but sadly she pulls away even after I moan in protest.

"I'm sorry but I really have to go." I frown as she pulls away from the covers and gets up to get dressed, as she starts to get dressed so do I, she soon leaves the room and I follow, she makes her way toward the door I walk a little bit faster toward her and grab a hold on her wrist.

"Why are you leaving so soon?"

"I've got to get to school on time."

"Without breakfast?"

"It's fine Makoto usually gives me some of her lunch to nibble on." I grab her by the arms this time so she is fully facing me.

"Do want me to drive you?"

"I'd hate to be a bother."

"You could never bother me!" I pull her into a hug and lean my head on top of hers. "I hate it when you leave…"

"Me too." There was a pause until she leaned up and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "Don't worry I'll be back."

"Promise me you'll come back RIGHT after school."

"Promise." I looked down at her and gave her another kiss, she walked out of my apartment, and I already felt lonely, it was going to be painful and the longest eight hours of my life, but her face was still trapped in my mind. I couldn't wait for her to come back into my arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Drabble 2

Alice Clark

Lonely

I finally was finished with all my exams and I could finally relax, I go into the arcade and take my usual seat at the counter, and when Motoki see's me he knows to bring me coffee, but this time I shake my head and ask for a chocolate shake. Chocolate shakes are my favorite and they remind me of her, she would always walk in here with that same bright and gorgeous smile of hers and down a whole chocolate shake, I would often tease her about how if she keeps eating like that, they would have to widen the doors to let her in. She would make a face that was so cute and made her so irresistible, her face would turn into a cherry and she would pout, I would always smile because… well who wouldn't she was just adorable, there really is no explanation. But I haven't seen her in a week, and I felt some sort of pain in my chest, I don't know how to describe it but every time I came into the arcade and saw that she wasn't there, it made me worry. ' _Maybe she just wasn't coming by because she knew I was here.'_ My heart thumped. ' _Maybe she got badly hurt.'_ It thumped even harder. ' _Maybe she's deathly ill.'_ These thoughts never seemed to leave me they kept coming back and the pain just never seemed to leave. I needed to see her, I needed to see her bright shiny smile, I needed to know she was alright. Then I heard the door chime, I look over and there she is, her face brighter than I can imagine, nothing has changed she still had her hair in those two buns that added to her character, and those glistening sky blue eyes that you could get lost in. I shake my head and realize that I have been staring at her for more than a minute and turn away. I can here her walking over, her steps match my heart beat.

"Nice to see you," She sits in the seat next to me. "Mamoru-baka." She giggles in a mischievous way, but I barely notice the name she's given me all I do is ask the question that I've been wanting to say all day.

"What happened to you?!" Yell at her, but not enough for the whole arcade to here. "You disappear for a week then here you are, like nothing happened." I stare at her with seriousness, I really want her to know that I'm not joking around this time.

"Well… you see…" I wait a little longer not losing my gaze. "My grades haven't been the greatest, and my mom wanted me home right after school so I wouldn't get distracted." She starts to giggle nervously, while I just let out a huge sigh of relief.

' _Dummy if you don't get your grades up I'll be all alone.'_ I go back to sipping my Shake. ' _It's no fun when you're not around.'_


	3. Chapter 3

Drabble 3

Alice Clark

Jacket

There really isn't much to do around Mamoru's apartment when he's gone, god I miss him. I look at the clock on the wall and see that it's seven, he better hurry unless he wants to find himself alone when he gets back. I walk around his apartment looking at the small details just to get any information out of him that might be useful in future reference. As I snoop around, I come to a closet and open up the door, inside are a couple of coats but then there's one that sticks out from the rest. That awful pea green jacket.

"What does Mamo-chan see in you?" I take the jacket off its coat rack and put the hanger back, I walk into the middle of the living room, I stare at the jacket for a while, and think of all the times I used to make fun of it. But now feeling the fabric and how soft it feels, it's quite nice, the color is still bad but it has a nice aroma to it, roses is the best scent I can come up with, which would make a lot of sense. Not knowing what told me to do it, I put on the jacket and I feel like I'm being embraced by him, I start to hug myself and start to spin around all silly, I can't help it, I feel like I could take on anyone but at the same time I could hug someone until they burst, I stand straight and tall.

"I am the great Chiba Mamoru!" I give my best impression of him as I can. "I'm a man of science by day and a man of romance by night!" I giggle to myself again.

"Oh Mamo-chan," I start to swoon. "You certainly are a man of romance by night with all those roses." I giggle again, and turn back into the Mamoru I made up.

"Why if it isn't the lovely Tsukino Usagi." I open up my arms. "Or should I say my little Usako."

"Oh stop it." I start giggling so loudly that I fill the entire apartment, but I'm so into this little acting thing that I don't even realize I'm blushing. "You're too sweet."

"I can't stop it Usako." I turn to face no one but the air, but then fill that void with myself to look at some more air. "Everything about you is beautiful."

"Your one to talk," I turn back into myself. "you have the looks of a god!, sometimes I wonder why you even bother with me." I feel myself getting a little too into it, and start to think of what Mamoru would say.

"Usako." I stand tall again. "You should know by now that no matter what people say about you or what others think…" I feel myself blush again, but I'm being Mamoru so it doesn't really fit. "You are beautiful, and your mine forever and ever."

"Mamo-chan…" I turn back into myself and stand on my tippy toes to kiss the air, what I didn't expect was the touch of another person's lips to collide with mine. I open my eyes to see Mamoru and I jump back with a yelp "HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN HERE!"

"Long enough." He smiles at me and starts chuckling.

"So that means that you heard all of…" My face becomes a bright red, and I turn to leave the apartment.

"Exactly where do you think you're going?" I feel his hand on my shoulder and freeze with an overwhelming nervousness.

"Home to wallow in shame."

"With my jacket?" I look at him to see him staring at me huskily, I blush again, ' _Damn him_ and his charming looks and jacket'.

"Alright make fun."

"Make fun?" I look back at him and cross my arms in the process I make a pouting face. "Usako why would I make fun of you?"

"Because I'm childish." I feel some oncoming tears but try to force them back. "And I probably just embarrassed you." he chuckles again, and I can't help but frown and give him my very annoyed eyes.

"First of all Usako, It's just me and you." I let up my gaze. "Second of all, I thought that was the cutest thing in the world." I felt myself relieve some of the anger and pity inside me, I look back at him to see that his loving gaze was going right through me. "Nothing like that could embarrass me." I smile at him and he smiles back. "You pretty much nailed everything about me." I giggle at the thought of my reenactments, then he leans down to my ear. "Especially when you started talking about how much I love you." I felt my heart skip a beat and completely melt, those words had made my day. He leans down and gives me a kiss, I return it with just as much passion as he had given me, he pulls away and gives me those husky eyes again.

"Looks of a god huh?" and there started a long, long conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

Drabble 4

Alice Clark

Mamoru's Dating tips

"Hey, Mamoru-san." Mamoru looked up from his physiology book and looked up at Motoki. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Mamoru lifted up his coffee.

"Can you give me some dating tips." Coffee went everywhere, Motoki sighed in the new mess he had to clean up.

"WHY!" Mamoru closed his Physiology book, and slammed his hand on the counter, Motoki came over and cleaned up the coffee that was spread out all over the counter.

"Well I do want to go out with someone at some point," Mamoru relieved some of his flustered states and looked Motoki with a questioned look. "and I have someone in mind but, I don't really know how to date."

"Then why are you asking me?"

"You're dating Usagi-chan, right?" Mamoru choked a little and face turned a little red. "And I'm pretty sure you took her out on a fair share amount of dates, so tell me what I should do?" Mamoru was stuck, on one hand, this was his best friend on the other he wasn't really good at explaining these type of things, I mean he's a guy, not a girl.

"Well um…" Mamoru scratched his head. "You better write this down, because I'm not saying it again!" Motoki pulled out a notepad and grabbed the pencil between his ear, Mamoru sighed. "Okay, first of all, make sure you get to know her before asking her out." Motoki wrote it down as fast as he could making the lead dust onto the paper.

"Good good, what else." He scratched his head some more.

"Second, when you feel that you're at a good state with her you should probably ask her out." Motoki wrote it down on the notepad with a big smile on his face. "Third, make sure you take her to the park or to a garden."

"Why those two?" He stopped his writing.

"Because you're still just friends," Mamoru pointed at him. "and you don't want to move too fast, plus a lot of conversations and events can happen at the park."

"I see…" Motoki paused for a second then pointed his pencil at Mamoru. "What about the confession?" Mamoru had to really think about it, for him it was more of a 'long time no see' thing, but for real life, he hadn't really a clue.

"Hmm…" Motoki looked a little worried. "You'll know when the time comes, you'll just feel this spark in you that tells you now is the time." Motoki wrote it down. "But make sure you make it a little special, so don't tell her in a gas station" Motoki chuckled a little and added that to his notes.

"Okay now the actual thing," Motoki brightened with happiness. "what do I do on a romantic date?" Mamoru sighed again, he had to think a little harder, this should be easy considering he goes on these dates a lot now.

"Well, make sure that you take her some place nice," he started writing again. "and try not to get food all over your face or else she'll start to make some humorous comments on you." Mamoru clenched his fist, Motoki stared at his pained state, and how his eye was twitching just a little.

"Then what after?" Mamoru froze for a bit then continued.

"Well you should ask her if you can take her home," He started writing. "it's always a good thing to try and keep a conversation." Motoki waited for Mamoru to continue. "And by the time you get to her house you should kiss her good night, but if you go back to your place instead, make sure you wear a button up shirt." Motoki froze and looked at his friend who was blushing red. "Trust me if you take her back to your place you don't know what might happen and let's just say you have to prepare for anything to happen, you don't want to be stuck struggling to take off a sweater." Motoki closed the notepad and gave Mamoru a big smile.

"Thank you Mamoru-san," Mamoru opened back up his Physiology book. "this will be useful information." Motoki started to walk away then paused.

"Oh and Mamoru-san," Mamoru looked up from his book. "next time leave out what happened to you and Usagi last night, I don't need details" Motoki walked away and Mamoru chuckling to himself.

' _You asked for them.'_


	5. Chapter 5

Drabble 5

Alice Clark

Kids

"Hey Mamo-chan"

"Hm?" Usagi was laying on Mamoru's lap reading a manga while Mamoru was reading a more of an older book.

"I was thinking about something" He pulled his eyes away to look at Usagi who was staring at him dreamily. "You know how we have a daughter in the future?" He tilted his head in confusion, then just smiled.

"Of course I do" She smiled back, then lifted herself off of Mamoru's lap, she then looked down as her face turned a brighter red, he gave a little-concerned look. "What brought this up?"

"Well I was just wondering…" she twiddled her thumbs and felt a heat spread across her face, she then looked up at Mamoru who looked even more concerned. "Do you think we can have more?" She looked down again and covered her face. Mamoru, on the other hand, was stunned, a million things cluttered his mind, ' _MORE!'_ he thought, ' _Have more little kids running around'_ he smiled, 'Maybe have a son'. He went to hug Usagi, and she was pushed down to the floor and was given a kiss on the lips.

"OF COURSE I WANT TO HAVE MORE!" He started laughing, while happy thoughts of their kids running around and him and Usagi watching them grow cluttered his mind. "I would love to see them grow up" She bonked his head with hers and she giggled a little then gave him a glare with an evil grin.

"You do realize what that means right?" He looked confused.

"That I'll have bath duty?" she giggled and shook her head. "Then what?" She gave him that evil grin again and pushed him off of her and took him by the hand and dragged him to the bedroom.

 **The Next Day**

"So that's what you meant."


	6. Chapter 6

Drabble 6

Alice Clark

Inspiration

Usagi continued to write on her computer, she was writing a story for a contest, and she wanted to give Mamoru a big shiny gold medal because nothing was better than seeing Mamoru's bright smiling face. But she was stuck, in this scene, the girl had to kiss the boy of the story, but she wanted this kiss to mean something, something that would get the reader's attention. Sure she's had her fair share of kisses but what she was writing something she never tried before, it's something she wanted to try but didn't think that it would happen. But she is in Mamoru's apartment, and Mamoru is just sitting on his couch reading, maybe he wouldn't mind if she tested it out. She stood up from her place on the ground and walked over to Mamoru, he looked up from his book.

"Hey, Mamo-chan…"

"Yes Usako" He smiled sweetly. "You need something" Usagi cut him off by pulling his head forward and kissing him on the lips, she tried to make it as passionate as she could, She tried to pull Mamoru's lips apart and got successful. She put her tongue inside and started exploring and started memorizing, this was what she needed for her story, but it also felt really good. Mamoru was trying to process the whole thing, on one hand, he wanted to ask her why she was doing this, but on the other hand, he was enjoying it too much, he started to explore too. The heat was too much for Usagi to handle in any moment she would burst into a million pieces, his tongue was making it impossible to stop a moan so she pulled away and recollected herself. Mamoru looked at her lovingly and strangely.

"What was that about?" she smiled and walked back to her spot on the floor.

"Just need some inspiration" She picked up her pencil and started to write, meanwhile Mamoru just looked at her, and then he remembered what the story was about, he walked back over to her, she froze when she felt his arms slide across hers.

"You know Usako…" Her heart sped. "I was barely trying back there"

"Really?" He nodded and turned her towards him, he stared at her huskily.

"So if you want true inspiration..." He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "You're going to have to try again"

And so they kept trying, over and over again and again… Until she had to leave.


	7. Chapter 7

Drabble 7

Alice Clark

Hello Father

Okay so here's my dilemma, there's a beautiful girl next to me, who I adore with all my heart, and she is tapping a pencil next her lips, and I'm trying to resist kissing her because I'm in her house and her parents could be back any minute now. Why?, why did I agree to help her study when I obviously can't contain myself, but she's so adorable, NO! We came here to help her with math so help her with math!

"Okay Usako so what you want to do here is…" We both lean in closer I take her pencil away from her (Thank god) and start to write. "It's rise over run, so the Y is the Numerator and the X is the denominator so you should get…" Damn her eyes are so beautiful, please look away Usako, if you don't I'm pretty sure you're never going to get your homework done. "Usako you're um… leaning in a little too close"

"Oh sorry!" She scrambled away from me just a bit and looked down face all flustered, I couldn't help but laugh a little, she looked back at me and made a pouting face, I stopped laughing, and stared at her lips again. She got closer again and went back to her work, I kept looking at her, she got me stuck in a trace, she looked back up at me.

"Mamo-chan whats wrong-" I couldn't take it anymore, I had to kiss her, I wrapped one of my arms around her waist and my other hand pulled her head toward me, she soon got over the shock and wrapped her arms around my neck, the kiss went on for awhile and I couldn't have enjoyed it more. That was until I felt something on my shoulder, and whatever it was, it was gripping hard to the point where I felt as if my arm fell off, I pull away from Usagi and turn my head to see her father. My face went completely white, my eyes lifeless and I started to sweat all over, I look at her father's face and and it has death written all over it, Usako if you can hear me I just want to let you know that I've always loved you.

"Just what do you think you're doing with my daughter" He hissed at me. "YOU'RE GONNA PAY THAT!" I get up and start running around the house, he's chasing after me and I wouldn't be surprised if he had a gun. "GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE PUNK!"

"PLEASE DAD IT"S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!"

"DAD!?" he ran faster. "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE MY PRECIOUS BABY GIRL AWAY FROM ME-" I heard a thud and looked over to see Usagi's dad on the floor unconscious and with a bump on his face, I run over to him only to be stopped by Usagi.

"I'll take care of papa Usagi" I look to see Usagi's mom with a frying pan in her hand. "You take care of lover boy" She nodded, Lover boy?, that's my name now?, I was waked out of the house and Usagi held onto my arms, she looked up at me and smiled.

"Sorry, papa can get pretty heated when I'm with a guy"

"Heated is an Understatement" she giggled, and I couldn't help but smile. "I guess this is where I part" She frowned and so did I, she leaned in closer and hugged me, I wrap my arms around her.

"I guess so…" She looked up at me, and I leaned down to give her a kiss goodbye, it feels to kiss her knowing that nothing can stop us, she pulls away and I suddenly feel empty. "Do you think I can go to your place next time?"

"If we do that then we won't get any work done" She giggled a little.

"I don't mind…" Oh she's evil, she looks over at her mom who is signaling her to wrap it up. "Alright now you really have to go"

"Okay see you tomorrow Usako"

"Bye Mamo-chan" She waves me goodbye, I wave back and make my way to my apartment.

Man… for first impressions I really screwed it up.


	8. Chapter 8

Drabble 8

Alice Clark

Skirt

"AAH!" Everyone looked in the direction of Sailor moon to see that her skirt was melting. "My skirt got sprayed with acid, it's melting!" everyone was pacing around in panic of what to do. Why not just rip the skirt off, Then her outfit won't melt off, I mean isn't it kind of obvious?

"Umm let's think for a second" Sailor Mercury pulled out her computer to analyze what to do.

"We don't have a second!" Sailor Moon was freaking out, but the answer is so easy, just rip off the skirt!, am I going to have to do it?, I can't always save sailor moon from dangerous situations especially dumb ones like these.

"Oh No, it's getting higher!" I pushed Mars out of the way and ripped off Sailor moon's skirt, and threw it to the ground so it could melt I looked back over to the girls.

"See easy solution, I don't know why you guys were freaking out…" I look at Sailor moon whose face has gone completely red and was pointing a finger at me, the other Senshi were looking at me wide eyed. I look at Sailor moon's lower half and found a pair of panties with a pattern of… "Bunnies…?"

"HENTAI!" She jumped up and round house kicked me in the face, as I fall to the ground I think about all my life choices that brought me here today.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _*I saved Sailor moon from a monster_

 _*I ripped off Sailor moon's Skirt_

 _*I saw the cutest Pair of underwear in my life_

 _*I was called Hentai_

 _*Got kicked by Sailor moon_

 _*I have no regrets_


	9. Chapter 9

Drabble 9

Alice Clark

Wonderland

Wonderland has the star of Alice, there are many takes on it where she's evil or where she falls in love with the Mad hatter, in this case, I hope it's the second one. For Halloween Motoki had the genius idea of us being characters from Alice in Wonderland. Rei being the queen of hearts, she had a crown and bright red lipstick, her dress was a red and white checker pattern with black sashes. Ami was the white rabbit, she wore a white formal jacket and pants, and a shirt with red and black checkers, and she wore bunny ears, and had a pocket watch and trumpet. Makoto was a card she wore a dress that had a black ace of hearts she also wore an ace headband. Minako was the Cheshire cat, she wore purple cat ears and a purple and pink dress with a tail attached. Motoki was the rabbit that accompanied the Mad hatter, he wore a brown jacket and brown pants with a purple checkered shirt and rabbit ears (Yes it's just as hilarious as you would think it would be). Then there was me Mamoru the Mad hatter, purple checkered vest with a brown undershirt with a green bow tie, I wore very slimming black pants and black shoes, and of course I wore the top hat, but mine was black and had a green ribbon wrapped around it, and to finish it off I had a black cane. Then there was Alice, my wonderful, wonderful, Usako, Her hair was down and longer than I thought, it looked like spun gold, she wore a blue puffy dress with a white frilly apron around it. She wore Knee high white socks and black shoes, and a black bow headband. She was adorable, and wonderful, to me she was my wonderland.

"Something catch your eye, Hatter?" I looked over at Motoki who was eyeing me deviously, I sighed.

"Alice…" He laughed and I couldn't help but be a little annoyed. "It doesn't matter she hates me"

"Aww now who could hate the dashing Hatter"

"You're going to call me Hatter all night aren't you?"

"Yep!"

"I regret my decision" I go back to sipping the green soda that was prepared for the mini party, I sigh to myself I continue to drool over Alice, it just isn't fair, why I'm I cursed to look at a girl and not be able to kiss. What kind of fate is this, the music starts up in the arcade and the girls find someone to dance with, Motoki chose Minako and the other girls went off with some other boys, then there was Alice just standing there, alone… this could be my chance. I walk up to her making she my hat blocks my eyes.

"Care to dance…" She looks at me, and I lift my hat so she see's my eyes. "Alice?" she frozen for a second and doesn't move, I got a little nervous.

"Sure…" I look to see her blushing and I sigh in relief, I take her hand and lead her to the dance floor, I wrap one arm around her waist and put my hand in hers, she puts her other hand on my shoulder, and we start dancing. While dancing I see that her cheeks have gone a little red and she is staring into my eyes, I stare back at her with loving eyes and twirl her around, which makes her look much more elegant. Finally, the song ends, but I don't want to let her go, but sadly I do.

"Thank you for dancing with me…" I lean down closer to her. "Usa…" I kiss her forehead, sure it wasn't her lips but it was worth it, just anything to touch her soft skin. I walk away back to Motoki who is giving a thumbs up, I can't help but smile.

"So Hatter?" He nudges me on the shoulder. "Is everything you thought it would be"

"Better than that"

"How so?"

"When I'm with her" I put my head on my hand and look at her. "I'm in my own Wonderland"


	10. Chapter 10

Drabble 10

Alice Clark

Test

"I have everyone's test here" Everyone sighed especially Usagi, she was never good at test because she never studied, or always forgot. "And only two people got a 100 percent sadly" The sighs continued, Ami continued smiling, she was smart and wasn't afraid to show it. Miss Haruna passed out all the test and then looked at Usagi stunned, she looked back at the paper then back at Usagi.

"I never thought I'd see the day" Usagi started to become extremely annoyed. "That score has never been…"

"SO LOW I GET IT!"

"No… Look!" She gave Usagi her paper and Usagi stared at it in awe, there just was no possible way, it has to be a mix-up, never has Tsukino Usagi ever gotten.

"A 100 PERCENT!" Everyone looked at Usagi and Ami just started smiling, Miss Haruna put her hand on her head.

"She's not sick" She took the paper again and looked over it. "This was a hard test I should know I made it, but… Never has Tsukino gotten a 100 percent on a MATH test!" Ami went over to Usagi and started jumping for joy, looks like those study sessions were finally getting through to her. The bell rang and it was finally time to leave, Usagi went over to retrieve her paper, Miss Haruna still in a daze.

"A 100 percent…" Usagi looked at Ami. "Is this how you feel when getting an A?"

"Maybe not as much anymore because my parents just know I did well" Ami leaned in next to Usagi and whispered in her ear. "But I never had a boyfriend, so I don't know that reaction" Usagi's eyes widened and she ran out of the building in a hurry, she ran all the way to the arcade to find him sitting there, Mamoru, the guy who is too smart for his own good. He knows all of Usagi's upcoming test, and sadly tries to stay away from her to help her study… it wasn't working as much as they hoped. He usually received bad news and always felt bad, because he knew that she was trying.

"Mamo-chan" Her face was pale and she spoke a little out of breath, but she was mostly silent. He turned around to see her and she looked all flustered and confused. "I um… got my test back…"

"Just come clean" Mamoru stood from his seat. "I don't want any hesitation"

"Oh well… umm here's the thing…"

"It can't be that bad can it?" He was now very concerned the lowest she's got was a 20 percent. "Usako?"

"Umm let's sit down at the booth" She grabbed his arm. "You might not be able to stand after I show you my grade" This couldn't be good, Mamoru was now very worried about Usagi, they sat across from each other, and she looked down.

"Usako tell me" She looked up tears streaming down her face. "I can't take it anymore!" she cried some more.

"Mamo-chan I just want to say I appreciate all the work and help you put into helping me" she smiled and it was breaking his heart to see her like this, in a pained state trying to smile for him. "And I just wanted to say I love you so much, and never have I not thought of bringing home a beautiful grade for you" She wiped her tears and handed him the folded paper, he just kept looking at her, she still cried and smiled. She gestured to the paper as fast as she could, the tears now becoming a waterfall. He slowly opened the test what he saw shocked him, never has he been so happy in his LIFE, he started shaking, he looked up at Usagi, she reached for his hand and she squeezed it.

"And Mamo-chan" He smiled almost having tears as well. "Today is that day" He went over to her and picked her up bridal style and ran out of the arcade. She started giggling, she knew exactly where he was taking her, it has been a whole month since they've spent time together. Soon as they got in the apartment, Mamoru and Usagi were sprawled out on the bed, kissing each other furiously.

"Are you" Kiss. "Happy"

"Are you-" Kiss. "Kidding-" Kiss. "I've-" Kiss. "Never" Kiss. "Been-" Kiss. "Happier-" Long Kiss. They FINALLY stopped and embraced each other, Mamoru holding her tight, finally, they could see each other.

"You really are happy?"

"Usako, Happy doesn't even describe" She giggled. "This test needs to be framed right next to the other one"

"Really frame it with the other?" she questioned. "Why do you have that test?

"Why not?" He held her closer. "They both signify important events"

"Really how so?" He chuckled lightly.

"The first one is how I met you, and the second one…" He leaned down to give her another long kiss. "Is how we got to meet again, today"


	11. Chapter 11

Drabble 11

Alice Clark

Gone

"Hey Motoki" Motoki turned around and looked at me. "Haven't you noticed it's very quiet around here" Motoki nodded and sighed.

"Yeah, Usagi's not here today" I put my head on hand, the arcade is so gloomy without her here, even Motoki's smile doesn't have as much pep as it used to. "I don't know how much I can take her being gone"

"Yeah… it's been two days now" I take a sip of my coffee which was starting to become cold. "I even miss her" Motoki also put his head on his hand and stared at the door wishing that he would see two pairs of Odangos walk in, I also did the same, I take another sip.

"I hope she comes and visits over the summer" I stop drinking.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You don't know?" I stare at him questioningly. "Usagi moved away" Time stopped, I could feel something inside me completely die, I couldn't wrap my mind around it, Usagi not being here anymore, not bumping into her in the morning, not having our regular fights. "Mamoru-san… Mamoru-san-"

"That's a lie…" I mumble

"What-"

"THAT'S A LIE!" I bolt out of my seat and rush out the door I can hear Motoki calling my name I ignore him, I keep running and I make my way over to her house, I find a for sale sign on her front gate, I stare at it, I can't breathe, she… she can't be gone, no there was so many things left unsaid, so many things I wanted to tell her…

"It's not true…" I push open her gates and run inside, the door is unlocked and I run into the house, there's no lighting and the whole house is grey, and she is nowhere in sight, I run upstairs screaming her name, I open all the doors that lead to the bedrooms, I walk into what I believe is hers and stare into the blank abyss of grey, I see her smiling and cheerful face slowly disappear from my mind. "It's a lie, this isn't true…" Fall to my knees and pound my fist to the ground.

"IT'S A LIE!" I bolt up out of my bed, I look around me to see that I'm still in my bedroom, I look at my clock and it reads 7:32 A.M. it was a dream, it was just a dream, I rub my face. "What an awful nightmare"

I walk my usual path to school not being able to shake that dream off, I still feel like it was real, like she's not here, if it was true I don't think I could live with myself. While walking I walk around the corner and as fate would have it, a blonde hair girl with two buns in her hair bumps into me, she took two steps back.

"As if my day couldn't get any worse" I look at her with wide eyes, I don't care what she's saying, she's here, not somewhere else. "Low and behold, it's Mamoru-baka" I grab her by the arms and pull her body towards mine, I don't care how she feels about me, I need to hold her. "Mamoru… baka?"

"Please don't leave me…" I feel her wince and she pried away from me.

"Geez Mamoru-san I don't know what's gotten into you today" She walks away and I watch her leave, with sadden eyes. "Besides…" she stops. "I'm not going anywhere…" My eyes widen as she smiles at me. "Sorry Mamo-chan, but you can't escape me" she turns around and starts jogging to school, I stare as she runs away, I smile, and continue walking.

"Mamo-chan?"


	12. Chapter 12

Drabble 12

Alice Clarks

Table

Usagi was pushed down on the table, Mamoru furiously kissing her, he moaned in her mouth sending fireworks in her brain, Usagi threaded her fingers in his raven black hair and pulled his head closer to her. Mamoru lifted one of her legs, and Usagi jumped up to stop him.

"Wait stop!"

"Why what's wrong?" Usagi got off the table and pushed Mamoru away a little bit, but he kept his hands on her arms, Usagi looked at him a little worried.

"I don't think we should make out on the table" Mamoru looked at her confused.

"Why?"

"I don't think the table deserves that kind of abuse" Mamoru stared at her blankly, he couldn't tell if she was being serious or not.

"You can't abuse a table"

"I know but if we keep doing this, people are going to ask why it's so rickety" Usagi looked at him in a more serious way. "Plus I don't like the idea of my friends eating at the table where we made out" Regardless of how ridiculous it sounded Mamoru had to agree, he now felt really bad for the table.

"You're right…" Mamoru and Usagi backed away from the table and stared at it in a very sad manner. "Should we continue this in the bedroom"

"Yeah…" The couple walked into the other room, and decided to never make out near the table again, for the table does not deserve that kind of abuse.


	13. Chapter 13

Drabble 13

Alice Clark

Pancakes

"WHY!" Mamoru looked in the direction of Usagi, she stood in the middle of the arcade kitchen her apron covered in pancake batter and a spatula in hand. "Why do I also mess up!" Mamoru stood up from his seat leaving his coffee to grow cold, he walked into the middle of the kitchen and saw Usagi's big mess, there were bowls of pancake mix everywhere, and a bunch of black pancakes in the trash, Mamoru almost gagged at the smoke filling the kitchen.

"Odango who let you be the chef?" Usagi looked at Mamoru and immediately frowned. "Are you trying to give people food poisoning" Usagi threw down the spatula, and crossed her arms.

"Motoki needed my help…" Mamoru raised an eyebrow at her. "Then orders came in for pancakes, and I panicked and tried to make them" Mamoru shook his head, which only made Usagi madder.

"Well you're doing a bad job" He went over to the window and let out the smoke to bring in the fresh air, then walked back over to Usagi. "First let's clean up the mess you made" As time went on the two started to make delicious pancakes, Usagi and Mamoru had made a special batch of batter that wasn't salty or way too sweet, but when Mamoru wasn't looking Usagi would lightly add just a bit of vanilla. Mamoru and Usagi would be spending their day in the kitchen laughing and sometimes arguing with each other over who could make the perfect pancake, but the two odd enemies enjoyed each other's company.

"Thanks Usagi for manning the kitchen" Motoki patted Usagi on the head. "Heres twenty bucks for your work"

"Thank you… Motoki-san" Usagi and Mamoru walked out of the arcade, but right as they were going their separate ways, Usagi grabbed onto Mamoru's jacket and he turned to look at her.

"Umm…" Usagi looked at the ground. "You should have the money, you did most of the work…" Mamoru smiled and patted her on the head.

"It's fine, I don't need it" Usagi looked up at him. "Plus you're going to need it for the Sailor V game right?" Usagi went a little pink then looked away, Mamoru turned around to leave again.

"Mamoru-san!" He stopped and turned his head to look at her again. "Umm… I might have to work the grill again tomorrow…" She bit her lip. "Would you like to help me again" Mamoru smiled.

"Gladly"


	14. Chapter 14

Drabble 14

Alice Clark

Shooting Star

"SHOOTING STAR!" Usagi pressed her two hands together, and started mumbling to herself, Minako listened to her wish and started giggling a little bit, it's a good thing she was distracted so Usagi didn't even notice. "Got it!" The girls all sighed, their best friend and leader was still such a child.

"Usagi you seriously believe in shooting stars"

"Of course I do!" Usagi shot back at Rei, her eyes sparkling with dreams and wonderment. "Not only that but I have a feeling that it will come true" Mamoru and Motoki looked at the girls from their blanket, they had all come out to see the meteor shower that was going to happen pretty soon, and it looked like Usagi got the first wish.

"Oh yeah and what is this wish?" Mamoru said with all cockiness intended, Usagi glared at her black haired foe.

"As if I would tell you!" Usagi crossed her arms and looked away, while Mina giggled to herself.

"Come on Usagi-chan tell us"

"Makoto!"

"Yeah Usagi-chan"

"AMI!" Ami started blushing to herself at what she just blurted out. "I would expect that out of Makoto but not you!" Ami buried herself in her astronomy book, Usagi looked away from her friends and just looked up into the sky.

"She wants a kiss from Tuxedo Kamen!" Mina blurted out giggling.

"MINA!" Usagi stood up blushing, she looked over at Mamoru and Motoki, Motoki had a cheesy grin, while Mamoru was all wide eyed, Usagi started to make noises out of anger, as her friends continued to laugh. "Fine, I'll just go somewhere else!" Usagi stomped her way over to another spot, her friend's laughter died down, Motoki looked at Mamoru who was still wide eyed.

"You alright Mamoru-san?" Mamoru jumped at the mention of his name, his face suddenly becoming red. "Mamoru-san are you feeling okay?" Mamoru jumped up from his spot, he closed his eyes and put his hands in his pockets, face still bright red.

"If you'll excuse me…" Mamoru started walking. "I have to do something real quick"


	15. Chapter 15

Drabble 15

Alice Clark

Pillow

 _Mamoru leaned down towards Usagi giving her a big kiss on the lips, her lips were moist and plump, his eyes closed from the sensation of passion she brought with her, his breathing became harsh but he refused to pull away, his hands moved around her back pulling her closer. She pulled away for breath and leaned her head against his chest resting there, Mamoru rest his head in her hair, loving the scent of flowers that lingered in her hair. He moved his head down and kissed her forehead, and she wrapped her arms around his body, their bodies were so warm that they didn't even need a blanket to cover them through the night._

"Usa…" Usagi looked down at Mamoru who was clutching a pillow so tightly, as his lips danced on it, she couldn't help but laugh at him. Mamoru's eyes shot open when he heard laughter, never in his dreams did his Usa laugh at him unless he said something corny. When he looked up he saw his Usa laughing at him, he looked down and saw that his pillow had wet lip stains, he couldn't help but blush as he realized what just happened.

"So who's the better kisser?" He looked at her. "Me or the pillow?" He pushed the pillow off the bed and turned to face away from her.

"Leave me." She chuckled and laid down behind him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Tell me…" He turned around to face her, he looked at her huskily, as if what just happened didn't happen at all, he leaned down and kissed her tenderly, his hand cradling her cheek, he pulled away and smiled at her.

"You."


	16. Chapter 16

Drabble 16

Alice Clark

Letter

"And I hope one day we could just…" As Usagi continued writing down on the paper the more Mamoru got curious about what the big headed Odango could be so passionate about, she looked at the paper like she was in love with it, she never shown much love for something, ' _Or someone…'_ Mamoru got a little irritated.

"Alright what's got you so amped." Usagi didn't look up, she just kept writing, Mamoru got even more irritated. "Odango!"

"What?!" She asked super annoyed, which only made Mamoru smile, he didn't know why but he found it cute when she was mad. "Can't you see I'm busy."

"Doing what?" He smirked. "Writing a love letter." Usagi's eye twitched and she started blushing a little.

"So what if I am?" Mamoru blanched, ' _Usako wrote a love letter, FOR WHO?'_ Mamoru walked over to her.

"Really so who's the lucky guy?"

"None of your business." Mamoru's eye twitched, and out of nowhere he grabbed the letter, and was about to start reading but then he felt himself get hit in the arm pretty hard. "HEY, THAT'S NOT FOR YOU!" He chuckled.

"Just want to make sure there are no editing errors." Usagi attempted to grab it but Mamoru put it out of reach, she started jumping on him trying to reach the letter, it never occurred to her that their bodies were touching. "You're that desperate?" Usagi gasped, and hit his stomach, not too hard but just enough to make Mamoru's arm come down, Usagi grabbed the letter as Mamoru clutched his stomach.

"I'll have you know that this is or a very _important_ person Mamoru-baka!" Mamoru glared up at her still rubbing his stomach.

"Oh really?" He stood up and looked down at her angered face. "Who?"

"I already told you it's none of your business."

"Then why is he so important?" She turned a little pink and walked toward the door, then stopped.

"You'll see."


	17. Chapter 17

Drabble 17

Alice Clark

Losing it

Mamoru and Usagi were at it again, their constant bickering never seemed to end, and it just kept going and going, and Motoki was about to snap but if he did that then, he would lose his whole friendly worker look, but he still tried to maintain it.

"Of all the men in the world you have to be the biggest jerk out there!"

"And you're the biggest ditz of all!" They looked like they were about to knock each other out, Motoki's eye twitched.

Five minutes passed and it still continued, and Motoki was about to lose it.

"Tuxedo Kamen is way better than you!" ' _If only you knew.'_ "He would never treat me this way." Usagi crossed her arms and looked away in disgust.

"At least Sailor Moon has some grace unlike you." ' _Better watch who you're talking to baka.'_ "And she isn't such a ditz." Usagi turned and gaped at him, she immediately took charge and started hitting him on the arm.

Motoki threw down his rag and marched over to the two, and separated them, and his glare was cold and sent chills down both Usagi's and Mamoru's spines.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH!" They both closed their mouths. "Mamoru-san over there, Usagi-san over there, NOW!"

"Yes!" They said in unison, they both walked over the area that Motoki assigned them without a word, Motoki let out a loud sigh.

"Geez, you two…" He rubbed his head. "How long are you two gonna keep lying to each other."


	18. Chapter 18

Drabble 18

Alice Clark

Bath

Ikuko walked into the fairly big apartment, that now belonged to the two new lovebirds, Ikuko was blessed by them to receive a key from Mamoru and Usagi, because if there was anyone they could trust it was Ikuko.

"Usagi, Mamoru-san!" She shouted in the empty apartment, which was weird, she could've sworn that they were going to spend the day together, she placed the bottle of red wine on the table and her bag on the couch and walked around the apartment, she came to the bedroom but they weren't in there either. But then she heard splashing from the bathroom, she walked over to it and pressed her ear to the door.

"You have to quit squirming."

"I'm trying to… Ah!" Ikuko's face turned red with anger, she couldn't believe what was happening, I mean they knew she was coming over and they just decided to do this now? Ikuko Swung open the door, and both Usagi and Mamoru gasped.

Ikuko was appalled at what she saw, They were both very wet and covered in suds, and in the tub was a very dirty Chibi-Usa, Ikuko marched over.

"Next time you wait for me!" They both nodded in unison and started to clean up the little Chibi-Usa.


	19. Chapter 19

Drabble 19

Alice Clark

Towel

Mamoru woke to hear running water, he looked to his side and saw that Usagi wasn't there, he got a little concerned, then he looked at the clock to see it was five in the morning, when the water stopped, he got up to go see what exactly she was up to so early in the morning. He got to the bathroom door and opened it.

"Usako what are you doing up so early in the-" Mamoru stared at a very naked and wet Usagi, his face went pale while Usagi's got exceedingly redder by the second, she covered herself with her arms while Mamoru was practically drooling, she grabbed a bar of soap.

"DON'T LOOK!" She threw the soap at him, and he immediately shut his eyes as to not get any suds in them, but he still refused to open them. While Mamoru was focused on the soap trying to get in his eyes, Usagi slipped passed him and grabbed a towel, and ran back into the bath and slammed the door. When Mamoru finally got the suds off his face he ran back into his room and shut the door, his heart beating at a rapid pace.

"I saw her… I saw her…" The image came back to mind and he turned red enough he could be considered a cherry. "Three times one is three, three times two is six, three times three is nine, three times four is-"

"Twelve." He looked back at Usagi, who was standing with her arms crossed, her face still a little red, Mamoru looked down in shame, which only made Usagi smile just a little bit, she walked over and leaned down to kiss him on the forehead, he looked up at her.

"This is why we knock."


	20. Chapter 20

Drabble 20

Alice Clark

Stop Talking

"I'm telling you Motoki today is going to be the day." Motoki sighed

"You say that every day, but it just ends the same." Mamoru rolled his eyes at his best friend, what Motoki fails to see from him is that it's not easy to tell someone that hates you that you love them. ' _And you should at least be supportive of them'_

"Well, today's going to be different." Said Mamoru with determination. "Today I'm going to tell her how I feel." The front door's bells chimed as someone walked in, and Motoki's face lit up.

"Good, because here she comes."

"What?"

"Hey, Motoki-san!" Motoki smiled as his friend turned pale.

"Hey Usagi-chan, my buddy Mamoru has something-" Mamoru took some of his fries from his plate and shoved them in Motoki's mouth, and kept his hand there. He walked around the counter and whispered in Motoki's ear.

"Shut up!" Motoki glared at Mamoru and pried his hand away.

"What was that Motoki-san?"

"What I was going to say is that Mamoru-"

"HA." Mamoru hit Motoki on the back pretty hard. "HA." hit. "HA." Hit. "Oh you're really funny Motoki, hey why don't we go hang out in the backroom right now right? Right!" Mamoru wrapped his arm tightly around Motoki and walked to the back room, to have a _talk_ with him.

"What was that all about?"


	21. Chapter 21

Drabble 21

Alice Clark

Odango

Mamoru started to make his way toward his apartment, after the awful experience with Usagi the last thing he wanted to think about was who would receive such a wonderful letter from the lovely Odango Atama, it practically almost tore him apart.

"Chiba Mamoru right?"

"Huh?" His thoughts were interrupted by a voice, he looked around but didn't find anyone. "Who's there?"

"Up here." Mamoru looked up to see a girl on a street light, her figure looking very similar, she jumped down gracefully and almost scared Mamoru that she might break something but she didn't, she walked up to Mamoru silently, while his heart was beating fast. From a now clear standpoint, he could make out the person.

"Sailor Venus?" She smiled.

"Good to know you know me." He turned just a little red, and she smiled at him. She pulled out a letter from behind her and handed it to him. "This is for you."

"Me?" He grabbed the note and looked at it in wonderment, the note was pink and had a heart sticker for a seal, and on the front was his name in cursive.

"She was practically torn on whether to give it to you or not." He looked at her. "But being the Senshi of love I convinced her." He looked back down at the letter. "Well, I said too much, best be off, Mamoru-san." Venus jumped back on the street light, and jumped out of sight, Mamoru looked on with amazement, then looked back down at the note, he looked around for a second, the decided to open up the letter.

 _Dear Mamoru-san,_

 _I know what I am to you, I know you probably don't like me as much and I know that I might constantly annoy you, but there's something inside me that is drawn to you, I don't know what it is but I can't ignore it. I'm drawn to you like a moth to a flame, and I have these dreams about you, about having our bickering end, and just getting to know each other, if I can be completely honest Mamoru-san, it's not bumping into in the morning that I hate, it's not my nickname you gave me, it's the fighting, and it only keeps us away from each other. What I want, is not your attention, but your love, I wish you could love me the way I love you, and I hope one day we could just stop fighting and move past it all. I love you Mamoru-san, even if I don't show it, I do._

 _-OA_

Mamoru couldn't believe what he just read, he didn't know if it was real or not, sure he has gotten letters from girls before, but none have been so serious, or really worth reading, but who it was from, it meant something.

"Oa… Oa…" Mamoru seemed conflicted, until. "ODANGO ATAMA!" He reread the note, his heart melting with every word he read. "Odango loves me, she loves me." Mamoru had a dumb grin on his face and then started jumping for joy. "YES!" Mamoru sprinted toward the arcade again, heart still racing, he flung the doors open, and Motoki's head turn toward the door, to see Mamoru's sweating face.

"Motoki!"

"What?"

"I'm in love!"


End file.
